1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a joint assembly and more particularly to a joint assembly for use in an aircraft, most particularly in an aircraft wing.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
When two members are to be securely joined together in a relationship in which a surface of a first member is in abutting connection with an edge of a second member there is often scope for take-up of manufacturing tolerances. In particular tolerances measured both across the surface or in the plane of the first member and substantially perpendicularly thereto may need to be "absorbed" by the joint. Such joints have a tendency to be bulky and/or to require time consuming shimming during manufacture to take up the tolerances.